


Rose Colored Glass

by Starship_Spectacle



Series: Off--Beat! (FNF AU) [4]
Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Spectacle/pseuds/Starship_Spectacle
Summary: After two years or so of not seeing one another, Boyfriend and Pico reconcile.(AKA: My attempt at writing something not sad and fucked up)(Girlfriend is in on the relationship too but this focuses solely on Pico x BF cuz she's out of town)
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Series: Off--Beat! (FNF AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180280
Kudos: 65





	Rose Colored Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this one's been a long time coming! To make up for the angst I love to post I decided to come up with some fluff.
> 
> I have a lot more ideas that I want to write since I scrapped them from here so be on the lookout!✨

_ Ever seen a world so beautiful you didn't want to let it go? _

_ So bright, full of life _

_ Like looking on the other side _

_ A place where the glass is half full and there's a silver lining _

_ Like looking through a rose tinted glass _

_ I want to take it all in with you if you'd let me _

_ Let's go together _

  
  
  


Today was one of those days in which the temperature was neither excessively warm nor cold. An in between, a nice plain and decent type of atmosphere would fill a usually so busy and suffocating cityscape.

Not all people would agree this was a good ambience though. There was always someone bound to complain over the heat or the cold they felt, either wearing thinner clothes or sporting a jacket respectively.

Those two types of people were walking right next to one another down the street. One was taller than the other, with bright firey orange hair, a dark green bomber jacket over a lighter lime colored sweater and baggy looking beige pants that were  _ definitely _ used more often than they should've been. The other next to him was shorter (by a good few inches) and bore opposing cyan blue strands along with a crop topped hoodie and a red cap. Choosing to wear more loose fitting jeans with custom road sign patches sewn into them. A walking fashion statement if nothing else. The skin on his midriff and waist was shown off with little to no care in the world, even with a few glances and passing stares from passersby.

_ 'Can't believe he really doesn't mind dressing like that.'  _ Was the stray thought his redheaded companion had. To him it was almost ridiculous how the blue haired male exposed himself so easily. Not meaning to judge or anything but he couldn't imagine walking around the way Evan always seemed to, for a good few reasons too.

Number one, he wasn't comfortable showing his own body off at the slightest. Though there  _ was _ some good muscle to his figure, Pico didn't like the thought of everyone ogling at his scars. There were too many to count. He didn't need anybody seeing them.

Number two, it felt unsafe. Without some extra bundling how was he going to survive a random attack? Not to mention he needed the extra pockets in his jackets for ammo or even a small weapon in case things got ugly. He didn't want to be caught unprepared. Not  _ ever. _

Number three… He got chilly just a bit  _ too _ easily. Even now his hands were getting cold despite the temperatures not even being that low at all. He felt a small pang of envy as "Boyfriend" (or so he liked calling himself) walked around in cool ass clothing with little to no concern or worry.

_ How does he not get cold?? _ Even in lower temperatures the guy stuck to such a loose fitting and revealing wardrobe, it was enough to drive Pico up the wall. 

It's not like he didn't look good in the stuff either, if anything he could pass off as some weird kind of model given the occasional makeup and hair work done by Jenny. Which.. Brought forth another issue.

The stares. Sometimes the ginger caught someone looking their way, more importantly in Evan's way without so much as a thought about it before looking away again. He doubted the guy was entirely comfortable with that but must have grown used to it since he didn't seem to do much at the moment but listen to music on his phone. Not giving any attention to anything happening surrounding the two at all.

Pico just blinked blankly as they kept walking almost in silence. A thought budding in his head at random. 

It was kind of a cruel thought. But he reasoned to himself for a split second over it and decided to flow with it. Maybe it was the urge to get those creeps off their backs, maybe it was the sudden need to make them feel jealous over just being able to see but not feel. It was one of those spur of the moment thoughts he had that he followed through with very little further thought put into it.

Now don't get him wrong. He wasn't all for PDA or acting like a weirdo in front of other people but he just couldn't help it this time.

  
  


_ Just this once. _

  
  


He inched closer towards Evan's side and took his hands out of his pockets. The other male didn't notice anything much at least until-

_ "E-eh?!" _ The smaller male let out a surprised and confused squeak, feeling Pico's cold hands around his sides he shuddered and shot said ginger a puzzled look. "What the-?! What was that for?! Your hands are fucking  _ freezing _ dude!"

On the contrary, Evan's skin was pleasantly warm.  _ How?? _ "Well I needed something to warm up." Pico responded almost too casually, keeping in mind now that other people were watching.

_ Fuck those guys. _

"You have pockets don't you?" 

"Mmyeeah…" His attention snapped back to his blue haired companion, pale icy hands still over his waist. Was it an attempt to cover it up from onlookers? Or to show them he's the one in charge?

He couldn't really tell honestly, in fact replaying the scene over in his head Pico was tempted to even slap himself for something so stupid. What kept him from doing that was Evan's warm and soft belly. His hands were actually kind of starting to warm up now. He almost let himself blush a bit.

God he probably looked like a creep instead.

They stood for a good moment almost awkwardly before Pico hurriedly removed his hands and shoved them in his pockets. 

What was even the point of all of that? Nothing he guessed. Mumbling a half baked apology under his breath he glanced away from the rapper almost in embarrassment. "Sorry. They're always cold.."

_ But for a split second they weren't. They were warm with human touch.. _

Nope. Not the time to think about that. He stayed quiet again until they reached Evan's apartment. Trying to ignore the urge to just grab the smaller one again and snake his arms around him for the needed heat and affection he so craved. Almost like a messed up lizard in need of a heater.

Leave him in the cold and he'd go immobile.

It was kind of pathetic really. Eventually Evan would  _ have to _ notice it all. Especially with Jenny off on a family trip for another week or two, both males were left alone to their own devices. The relationship between them? Complicated at best, utterly unmanageable at worst.

Well. At least Pico thought so. Still surprised that both boyfriend and girlfriend even came up to him in the first place to join them in their fun. He and Evan had history, sure, but getting back into it with the added element of a third party that also had wanted to give him attention?

It was a bit much. And trust him, he's dealt with a good amount of shit throughout his life. It just was such unknown territory he wasn't entirely sure how to navigate just yet.

Asking for affection was a chore. Receiving and giving it back however he found wasn't as hard a task as he made it out to be. He still hadn't felt entirely comfortable over it though, and since Jenny had been gone he took notice of one thing.

Evan didn't exactly seem to ask him for any feats of affection either. Much less even initiate them. Usually he and the girl would be so clingy and cuddly towards one another, yet when it was just with Pico the most he would do is probably an arm around his shoulder or grabbing onto his arm.

It was discouraging to say the least. Clearly both of them still felt kind of awkward being alone together. It wasn't as bad as it was before, there were more welcoming instances in which they joked about and clearly enjoyed one another's company but it still felt somewhat off.

Maybe what he did earlier that day was supposed to catch Evan's attention. An unclear demand for  _ some _ sort of physical contact that was comforting.

As much as he hated thinking about it, Pico internally sighed to himself. This used to be so much easier when they were first together just a few years back. What was so hard about it now? Was it in fear of messing up? Was it because Jenny was now part of it? He already knew the other's boundaries, why was this just so difficult?

_ Maybe they just don't need you. You're in the way. _

He didn't doubt that one bit. Maybe it  _ was _ his fault. If he wasn't around the other two would just be off and enjoying themselves and their touchy-feely activities.

As much he missed those same things, he was starting to find that maybe he'd shut himself out from it again sooner than later. He wasn't even supposed to  _ be here. _

He was in the middle of ruining something perfect wasn't he? It felt that way. Like stepping onto sacred grounds and vandalizing it, marking it all with his name in spray paint. It was an ugly sight. An ugly scene. He wasn't needed there. Sometimes he was still convinced he never was. Even when it was just him and Evan.

  
  


Pico still felt the guilt after everything was said and done. There was no way he could fall back into it all. Into the hugs and kisses a normal couple would deem as routine.

Into the loving embraces. Into the painfully cheesy, yet soft words of reassurance and care.

Those exchanges he guessed were getting farther away from him. Even if Jenny were to come back and smother him with affection he doubted it was all out of genuine good will and intent.

It was because of pity.

That's the only reason why they tried so desperately to include him and even now as he was alone with the blue haired member of the group he found himself slipping back into doubtful thoughts.

_ No. It's better I get out of this- _

  
  


"Hey, Pico?"

Something made him snap out of his thoughts though. His hand felt warm again and it took him a moment to process that the other was now holding it.

How.. How long was he doing that?

Evan was looking at him, a soft, yet timid kind of expression over his features. "Your hands are actually kinda nice… If you wanted them warm though you should've just said so."

  
  


Pico blinked. Once. Twice.

  
  


"Y'know.. So I could.. Hold them for you?" The other seemed to smile at him.

  
  


_ God why can't he just riddle his face in kisses already? _

He looked away from Evan's gaze and tried his damndest to ignore the burning sensation his cheeks were starting to feel.

That was sudden.  _ Fuck. _ Did he finally catch on??

If he did then, well, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing but Pico wasn't sure how exactly to manage this. All he could do as a response was tighten his hold over his companion's hand and mutter under his breath to keep from letting his face go entirely red.

"Whatever." It's not like he had anything in mind to say at the moment. Then again seeing that smile basically almost completely wiped his brain clean from any thought at all.

  
  


The rapper gave him another glance and seemed to look away in a similarly flushed fashion but didn't give much of a response. Still keeping that small grin over his features. Hand still holding on and wrapped around tightly by his grasp.

_ Why didn't he just do that earlier? _

At this point the taller of the two was starting to wonder which one of them was really the stupid one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was somewhat strange at first. Initially there wasn't a whole lot of change but Pico found himself moving almost as if on impulse from that day forward. Reaching out to grab Evan's hand anytime they walked together under the excuse of it being cold out, huddling or leaning closer to him anytime they sat next to each other, hell he even left the AC on one time while the rapper was out so the apartment was absolutely chilly and they had no choice but to lay on the couch together under blankets.

  
  


Yeah. His neediness was starting to show. Could anyone really blame him though? Evan sure didn't seem to. While taken aback by the slowly increasing advances, he would often return them with graciousness and the human touch Pico had desperately been searching for. It looked like he even started to catch onto the redhead's schemes given how more recently he would seemingly play along with them with a playful eye roll and sigh. Occasionally even making a teasing comment if he felt like it.

"Would it really kill you to just  _ ask _ me to cuddle with you?" On one particular night the blue haired boy was starting to get tired of getting frozen half to death just because Pico wouldn't fess up and request a snuggle session like a normal person would.

  
  


Said male peeked his head out from under a blanket, having already curled up on the couch awaiting the other's response. 

Now here came the question: would it  _ really _ hurt to just ask?

Likely not but Pico wasn't one to admit that. Pale colored eyes stared for a moment before his gaze shifted entirely and he only looked away. Feigning apathy.

The blue haired one sighed. Shrugging for a moment before sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Hm. Well. I guess I won't join you then."

Pico paused. Head whipping back again to look in the other's direction. "What?!" He didn't mean to sound as surprised as he did but once he heard the noise come out of his mouth it was too late to stop it. "Why the hell not?!"

'Boyfriend' only shrugged once more before looking away. "I dunno. I mean I'd join if you  _ asked _ me to. I  _ could _ just get my own blanket." He was teasing. Fuck. He was  _ teasing. _ He was playing with him. God damn it.

_ This bastard. _ Pico glared. Who does he think he is?

Then again. Maybe Pico shouldn't have expected that this whole act would continue as smoothly as it did up until now. Evan turned his back on him and kept his nonchalant composure. Definitely looking for trouble with his guard down like that.

"Maybe I'll go to my room and get myself something nice and warm to drink too. I've got cozy blankets and I can keep myself warm enough-"

_ Yeah. Go ahead and keep talking. _ As the other continued with their threats, there was a slight shifting that started from the couch that had moved onto the floor.

Evan was about to turn around to look but instead was greeted with a tackle to the floor followed by being covered with a blanket.

" _ Jesus what the- _ Pico?!" Both of them were now on the floor and under the blanket, Pico opting to lay his head on the other's chest and stare at their face. A smug grin crossing his own. "Looks like you can't go anywhere now."

Maybe this was a bit sadistic but he  _ was _ better at expressing things via actions and not words. 

"God damn dude.. You could've made me hit my head or something." Evan let out a half nervous chuckle. "You sure like to choose the aggressive way huh."

"You started it."

"No I did not."

"Nope. You totally did." The taller of the two gave the other a triumphant look, accompanied by him sticking his tongue out. Obnoxious? Maybe. Definitely.

The only reply to that was a groan in defeat. "Okay fine  _ maybe _ but can you get off? I can't breathe."

Hm. "What if I don't want to?" He was being a little shit for sure.

"Pico please I swear to  _ god. _ " 

"It's comfy here and how do I know you're not gonna leave and go to your room?" He kept his hold on the other. Still looking at his face. It was a bit hard to tell at the moment but it definitely seemed like the other was getting flustered. 

"I'm not gonna go, okay? Fuck.." Evan gave up. Huffing somewhat, he tried shifting under the weight of the other. "Now can we  _ please _ get over to the couch like you wanted or something?"

He probably didn't find the floor very comfortable by the looks of it. The redhead took a moment to "think it over" and simply stayed a bit longer to further increase his partner's annoyance.

"Okay, fine. I'm getting off. Not like I'm  _ that _ heavy though." 

"Screw you, you're way taller than me." Shortly afterwards they both got up from the floor, Pico rolling up the blanket he had under his arm as Evan fixed himself up. Hair disheveled looking from the sudden attack.

  
  


Both managed to settle back down on the couch. Now in a position in which Pico's arms were comfortably around Evan as he lay on him. Wrapped in the soft cloth now and sharing the heat, it seemed as if he could relax himself now.

It just felt right.

To sit here and hold someone this close. Someone so dear you don't want to ever let them go again.

He closed his eyes for a moment. No he wasn't sleeping, he just wanted to stay here. Just like this..

For as long as he could.. That wasn't wrong was it?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"...Hey…"

_ Hmm? _ It must have been a few minutes. Right? Maybe longer.. An hour…?

"Pico...?"

He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the weight over him shift. Now met face to face with the blue haired vocalist. He shifted to where he was almost sitting on his lap. Pico could only watch as the other strung his arms over his shoulders.

His heart skipped a beat. It felt as though he couldn't move.

Evan was looking right at him with another flushed sort of smile. Seemingly gathering up the courage to get even closer as his face was dusted light red. 

  
  


Was he.. Nervous? It sure looked like it. 

"Is this okay..?" He asked before moving any further. Pico wasn't exactly sure how to answer so he just gave a quick nod. What a time for his mind to go blank..

Though.. He felt as though he could anticipate what was next. His heart and head pounding at the thought, the implications. 

_ Was this really happening? Was this what he thought it was? _

Did.. Time stop or something? Did it slow down? That or he had been expecting this for too long.

  
  


Pico blinked.

  
  


His body snapped into action before the other could react further and leaned in. Pico closed the short distance between the two and caught Evan's mouth with his own. It seemed to have caught the rapper off guard considering how hastily Pico had moved. Almost as though he had been waiting for this.

And  _ god _ , he  _ was _ waiting for this.

He had been waiting for an opportunity like this even after their separation. How he missed the feeling of Evan's lips against his own. The tingling, fluttering sensation that rose inside his chest. Almost ready to burst.

Pico wanted the kiss to last. Focusing on keeping his arms wrapped around the other's waist now. 

_ He felt so warm. _

Like a burning ball of light.. The sun? Or something like that. He couldn't exactly think straight now that both of them were in the process of kissing one another. Evan had finally caught back up after the initial confusion over Pico's quick movements. Keeping his own arms over the redhead's shoulders and pulling in close. Small huffs came out of him as the hands over his waist lingered.

They pulled away from each other for a breather. Pico definitely felt his own face burning. 

_ Was.. That alright? _ He almost mumbled to himself. Putting a hand to his own lips almost in disbelief of what had occured just a second ago.

It felt good.  _ Really good. _ But the issue now was… well.. Embarrassing to say the least. He didn't know what to do now. Was he even supposed to kiss him in the first place? He kind of just let his instincts take over and acted on impulse. He wasn't thinking, what if Evan just got closer for something else and he messed up by doing that??

A tap could be felt on his shoulder. Pico looked back only for a hand to gently remove his own hand from his mouth.

"Are you okay..?" Dark brown eyes stared back at him.  _ Fuck. _

The other was now holding his hand. Still blushing by the looks of it but a slight look of concern over his features. Pico's heart sank a bit.

Why did words always betray him? He gulped.

_ How to tell him that he needed more? How to say that he wanted to do this all of the time? Just like how they used to? That maybe things could be okay? That maybe- _

  
  


He was looking away from the blue haired one again, he probably looked so red right now..

_ This is so stupid… _ Pico was stuck struggling for another moment before feeling something soft brush over his hand.

He was kissing him. Kissing his hand now. Gently while his eyes still gazed at Pico. 

Something clicked.

Evan pulled away and decided to ask again, still tenderly holding the pale hand in his own. "Are you okay? I.. Uh.. Hope that wasn't uncomfortable or weird or anything.."

  
  


He responded with a shake of the head and a low mumble. It was the best he could muster for now. "S'fine… No worries.." 

There was a slight pause. They both remained silent. Pico making no attempt to pull his hand away.

"....Well…" This could go two ways. Either he would confess and try bringing up the elephant in the room or he'd do what he always did with the chance of messing up.

What to choose? His companion already had eyes on him for some sort of response as he murmured lightly. Probably trying to think of something more to say.

It couldn't possibly be that hard right?

And considering everything that had been happening up until now… 

_ Come on... Just spit it out already! _

"...You uh…" He started almost shakily. Voice almost a muffled whisper. "...You think that maybe… we could do this? More often I uh.. Guess.."

Pico hated how insecure his voice sounded.

"I-if you wanna of course- I mean… yeah.." 

Silence for another good few seconds.  _ Maybe this was a mistake… _

  
  


"I want to."

"Huh?" What? The ginger took a second. Not sure if he heard the right response.

"I said I'd want to, Pico. As long as you do.." His answer was clear and firm but it wasn't like he was scolding him or anything. In fact it sounded like he had made his mind up over this a good bit ago.

_ Was he really just waiting until recently then? _

_ Waiting for Pico to make a move first all this time? Waiting for him to finally say something? _

"Just.. Wasn't too sure about that I guess…" Was another murmur he let out. Now unsure of whether or not to feel stupid. Evan seemed to have caught the muttered words. Keeping Pico's hand in his own in the meantime.

"I'm sorry." He started after a moment, somewhat frowning to himself. "I never really tried asking you about it much either.. I kind of wasn't really sure for a bit because- well…" Now Evan was starting to stumble with his words. Meekly looking back at Pico with what appeared to be some guilt.

"I didn't want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.. Not after.." His words fell short. His hold on Pico's hands tightened a bit but not to the point where it hurt. It just looked like he didn't want to let go. 

"I guess I just didn't think that you'd be okay with it…"

  
  
  


Evan kept his hold but now it was his turn to look embarrassed and uncertain. Starting to rub the back of his neck, he tried a nervous kind of smile to hide his concerns. "At least now it's fine though. Right?"

  
  


Evan waited for a response but was instead pulled once more onto Pico's lap. The latter pressing his lips upon the other's softly. Holding him close almost gently as to not alarm him. The ginger pulled away shortly after to look at his face. He was absolutely beet red by the looks of it to which Pico stifled a chuckle. "You know I don't mind.."

  
  


The rapper was now speechless for once and only gave a slight huff in response. Glancing away from the one staring him down.

"Y-yeah whatever."


End file.
